UNE FOLIE A DEUX
by Marquiise
Summary: Un mariage qui n'en est pas un, et une indifférence qui n'en est pas une. Venez voir comment deux des plus cruels mangemorts ont vécut, combattut et brillés ensemble.


_**Une folie à deux**_

Elle n'aimait pas sa soeur et sa soeur ne l'aimait guère d'ailleurs. Les deux soeurs qu'elles étaient ne s'étaient jamais désignées comme telles. Pour elles, l'autre n'était qu'une étrangère qui ne devait pas briller plus qu'elles. Rajoutons que les parents, fiers que leurs filles se disputent l'excellence, n'avaient jamais rien entrepris pour les rapprocher. Et puis ce n'étaient pas dans les moeurs...les épenchements doux portrait familial.

Elle avait 17 ans, elle était brune, aux formes envoûtantes et possédait un regard unique remplit de toutes sortes de folies et de passions. Elle avait vécut sa vie à Poudlard en véritable maitresse. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette école tout le monde dans sa maison lui avait toujours obéit et avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Lui, elle aurait put le détester pour n'être qu'un fils à papa de plus parmis tout les parfaits petits héritiers envoyés à Serpentard qui la regardaient en tremblant. Mais non, elle ne le détesta jamais, car il n'était pas comme eux. Il avait cette même rage, cette folie qu'il savait aussi bien dissimuler qu'elle. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux devant elle, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait daigné lever les siens sur lui. Elle le voulait et elle l'eut.

Poudlard c'était elle, lui, Severus Snape et Alicia Austen. C'était également ces quatres là qu'attendait Tom Jedusor à leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'année d'écart. Deux ou trois ans, au pire. Ils allaient tous le rejoindre, elle comme lui. Quelque chose d'invisible se tissait entre elle et lui sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte réellement au début. Mais cela leur était très vite devenue une evidence. Ils étaient faits pour vivre, combatre et briller ensemble.

Leur passion n'était connue que d'eux depuis trois ans environ. Seulement, et ils en étaient conscient tous les deux, jamais ils ne pourraient être mariés. D'une part ils avaient le même âge et pas question pour un sang pur d'épouser une femme de son âge, il fallait qu'elle soit plus jeune et surtout beaucoup plus docile et innocente que **Bellatrix Black**pour un homme comme **Lucius Malfoy**. Or, c'est là qu'ils se trompaient tous, mais peu importe. Ils se l'étaient promis le prochain mariage de l'un avec la soeur de l'autre ne changerait rien. Il ne la toucherait pas, sauf pour lui faire un héritier, et encore il lui avait promit de penser à elle lorsque cela serait le cas. Pas pour qu'elle est le sentiment que ce fut à elle qu'il fasse un enfant, non, elle n'en voulait pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais pour lui prouver une fois de plus, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il n'y avait que elle. Elle le voulait LUI, il la voulait ELLE.

Lorsque ce matin de décembre sa détestable soeur entra dans sa chambre tout en arborant un vulgaire et énorme diamant blanc à sa main gauche en lui annonçant son prochain mariage avec Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix rit au fond d'elle même et alla féliciter sa soeur avec toute la fausse sympathie dont elle était capable. Une heure avant la demande en mariage que Narcissa venait de lui annoncer, Bellatrix se trouvait dans les bras de son jeune mangemort d'amant. Alors elle n'avait que faire des sous entendus ridicules de sa soeur et de ses commentaires puériles sur sa nouvelle vie de Mme Malfoy. Certes elle aurait le nom, mais au fond Bellatrix se fichait du nom. Elle et Lui brillait de plus en plus au près du maître et c'était là, la seule chose qui comptait à leurs yeux.

Si Narcissa avait le diamant étincellant, Bellatrix, elle, avait la marque de Lucius en elle à tout jamais, tout comme il possédait la sienne. Cette marque, c'était un L tatoué dans le bas des reins de bellatrix, endroit de son corps dont Lucius ne pouvait détacher ni les yeux, ni les lèvres, ni les caresseses. Et pour Lucius, il s'agissait d'un B tatoué sur la nuque, dissimulé par sa chevelure blonde qu'elle aimait tant. Narcissa n'était rien, juste une poupée dont on se sert pour faire joujou, une poupée à qui on dit « met toi là », « dit ceci », « fait cela ». Une poupée parfaite mais si vide de vie. C'était à peine une personne humaine.

Elle ne combattait pas, bien que cela ne soit pas monnaie courante et que Bellatrix fut la seule femme au service de Voldemort, mais voilà qu'elle femme elle était. Les deux amants ne cessaient d'obtenir la confiance du maitre. Dans la société de tous les jours ils étaient seulement un beau frère et une belle soeur, mais dès que les masques tombaient, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient avec eux,alors là ils étaient les deux amants que certains craignés. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas devant les mangemorts, ni devant Voldemort, à quoi bon, c'est cela qui avaient fait leur force et leur haine mit au service du mage noir.


End file.
